


The Path Of Time

by CrowNoYami



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war the five gundam pilots have settled down to help keep the peace... legally this time. Their only problem is that each Preventor must have a partner, enter Agent Hallows a strange man that they all must learn to trust. There's something off about him and the five of them must find out. Will contain Slash aka Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

** Disclaimer:  ** **I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing... if I did Trowa and Quatre would have been openly gay and together. Snape never would have died (he was my favourite from book one) Ginny would have denied in book two. Oh how Releena would have given up on Heero and Voldemort would have been taken out by a bazooka. Oh! I also make no profit from this story ^_^**

** Warnings:  ** **Not cannon with the timeline, bashing of several HP characters, mentions of child abuse, mentions of abuse of power, mentions of manipulation**

** Authors Notes:  ** **I honestly have no idea what I am doing with this. Okay so I am completely re-editing this work. In order to make sure that I don’t miss anything I will be taking all the chapters down and re-posting them as they are edited.**

** *~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful Fire and Powder *~*~*~*~ **

****

**Chapter One**

It had been three years since the war, since he last risked his life for the greater good. In those three years he should have found peace, he should have found the long sought after happy ending that he had only dared dream about. Instead he found that war didn't end when the evil leader died, no instead that was only the beginning of his struggle. At first it was perfect, he basked in the victory of the light, the evil that was Lord Voldemort was defeated and he was hailed as a hero of the people. They raised him high on his pedestal, gave him a position of power as an auror even though he was just past the age of majority. Like expected of him; he went back with his love interest, his best friend's sister, and with his other friends’ help was able to take his NEWTS after missing his seventh year.

He was only a few months away from eighteen when he rid the world of Lord Voldemort, when he took the life of the man who killed his parents. Seventeen and he was worshipped for murder. It was no wonder when he started to change, when he no longer wanted to go to the balls and galas in his honor. All he wanted to do was take some time to mourn his godfather and those lost in the war. He had lost so many including the werewolf Remus in the final battle, the only remaining friend of his deceased father. Instead of letting him have time to himself to heal; he was always surrounded by someone, enough so that he didn't even feel like the house left to him was his own anymore.

Perhaps it was a buildup of things; the whispers, the touches, the sympathetic and cautious eyes that constantly watched him. Honestly he could not pin point when he started to feel that maybe all was not as well as he believed. Eventually he had enough to go on; and with the help of the goblins and house elves who seemed to worship him for a whole other reason, he had enough evidence to make him crack. It was one year five months and two days from when he killed Voldemort that it all came together. His friends; the only family that he had, and those that he loved and would give the world for... hated him.

It took him an additional three months before he could prove anything, but when he did he lost everything that mattered. Harry thanked whoever was looking out for him every day that for once he let his Slytherin side out; instead of rolling over and letting those close to him take advantage of him. The time and effort he put into building the case paid out. He was also so very thankful that at least one of his friends remained at his side; he couldn’t have proved his case without her. In court they proved that his surrogate family had been taking money from him; that his girlfriend was illegally giving him love potions, that his first friend was stealing from his vaults and that his dear Headmaster was the head of it all. His abuse at the hands of the Dursley's was brought up, and Dumbledore being his magical guardian was brought up on charges in their stead as they were muggles.

By the end of the month of trials and evidence both for and against him, the final verdict was something that he was proud of, although saddened that it came to it at all. Molly and Arthur Weasley were found guilty of knowingly stealing from him and were sentenced to pay back every knut; anything they could not earn they were to work off at Gringotts. Ron and Ginny were found guilty of stealing items from his vault; Ron stole family heirlooms, and Ginny jewelry which were all to be returned; both were to serve ten years in Azkaban for stealing pure-blood heirlooms.

Dumbledore took the longest to sentence; the amount of evidence that was brought up against him was astounding. Not only was he found guilty of child abuse, but as he was Headmaster of Hogwarts there was a full investigation and he was charged of three more charges of abuse on other muggle raised or born children. He was also charged with abuse of power, it turns out that knowingly letting a known killer into the school twice and not telling The Ministry when the chamber had been opened didn't do him any favours. He was also charged with kidnapping as Harry was held against his will at his aunt's house, Dumbledore tried to fight the charge saying it was for his own protection, however the blood wards only worked until fourth year when Voldemort used his blood to come back.

Stealing was a major charge, and like the Weasleys he was forced to pay it all back. He also held Harry's invisibility cloak for nine and a half years, another family heirloom that should have been returned to the vaults as soon as James died. Fraud, espionage against The Ministry, allowing Harry to compete underage in fourth year, everything that he did since before Harry was even born was brought into the open. By the end of the charges, of which he was found guilty the end result was the kiss. Harry when he heard the verdict, although he was somewhat expecting it, was in a way shocked that it had all come down to this.

It took two years from the date he killed the Dark Lord for everything to be settled, and for him to finally be able to find his peace in his own way. Still something was missing, something that he inherited from his father, his need to adventure and danger. It was this that led him to the path he never knew would change the course of the rest of his life. He never did stop training, picking up muggle combat and weapons after Voldemort's fall. His auror training, his muggle training and his thrill for adventure only left him with one option.

Now standing in front of the clearly marked building of the nearest headquarters he hoped that this would help him find the peace he was looking for. Walking into the building Harry smiled at the clerk at the front counter, an older woman who probably couldn't do much field work anymore, smiled back at him. Placing the folder that he and the goblins, his greatest allies, had managed to piece together on the counter in front of the woman he spoke.

"I heard that there might be a position for me here."

Seeing the woman raise an eyebrow at him, Harry could only smirk at her question.

"And what brings a young man like you to the Preventors? We are looking for those serious about this job; it can be very dangerous after all."

"Trust me, you won't find another as willing to fight for the greater good than me."


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

** Warnings ** **: Mentions of near-death experience.**

** Authors Note: ** **Since I have to re-read this story to try and remember where I was going with it I decided to re-edit it as well. Sorry about the confusion, there will be no new chapter until I am done editing the previous ones. If you did not re-read chapter 1 please do so as something has changed.**

***~*~*~ This has been edited by the wonderful Fire and Powder *~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Two**

"Did you get a look of the new recruit?"

"I heard that he beat one of the top scores on one of his tests!"

“I heard he just showed up and blew them all away!"

"Did you see him? My God he's hot!"

"I heard he was single... or at least that he isn't wearing any ring..."

"Who do you think he'll be placed with?"

Duo sighed as he once again heard about this new kid that came in and seemed to be the talk of the building. According to the rumour mill; the kid was young, talented, hot and seemed to be some kind of protégé from what he was told. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but honestly the kid was there for a week and it was all anyone wanted to talk about. Even those friends he made outside the pilots wouldn't shut up about him. What was worse was that none of the five of them had seen the kid. Heero and Wu Fei were off on a mission, but Trowa, Quatre and him weren't able to catch a glimpse of the guy.

Only being able to go from what he had heard Duo was concerning, Lady Une had been telling them for the past few years that they would have to eventually add another into their group. It was only their reputation of getting rid of anyone that tried to enter their team that kept her from forcing the issue. It had been around six months since Heero scared off the last one, apparently having the ex-pilot not answer him and then only glare eventually got on his nerves and he couldn't cope. With the five of them, they would switch who would get the newbie, Duo only hoped that Wu Fei, who was due to try his hand at the newbie, didn't traumatize him... they needed more protégés.

Coming to the office he shared with Heero, Duo slumped down on the couch they had set up for the other pilots’ visiting. Laying down with his hand thrown over his head he groaned, without Heero there for him to rant to he could only mutter to himself about the new kid who he never met. Hearing the beep of an oncoming message on his computer Duo jumped up from his spot and made his way to his desk, wondering what mission he would be put on. Opening the secure files he found a very brief message _'Agent Scythe you are to report to my office immediately ~ Lady Une'._

Worried that it could have something to do with Heero and Wu Fei seeing as they weren't back yet, although they were not expected until the next day, he made his way to Lady Une's office. On the way he ran into the others. Seeing that neither of them seemed to be any more informed, the three of them arrived at once to their commanders' office. Quatre knocked and waited for permission before entering. Hearing the command to enter, the three of them were surprised to see Heero and Wu Fei seated on two of the chairs inside.

Although relieved that nothing had happened to two of their group, this only caused more confusion. A shake from Heero let Duo know that neither he nor Wu Fei had been informed of what was going on. Smiling although not saying a word, which was uncharacteristic of him, Duo instead took a spot close to Heero and waited for Lady Une to say something; he was not disappointed.

"I am sure that you are all wondering why I have brought you here. It has been brought to my attention once again that you remain five instead of the six required. I have asked each of you to take on someone to try and make a partner and decent Preventor out of them and you have all one by one scared off any that tried. I have been generous thus far; but after the last one, a bright young man if only a little wet behind the ears, I have had enough. I am willing to take partial responsibility for this, giving you all too much leeway, but enough is enough.

Regulation states that no one Preventor can go into duty by himself without at the very least someone on call to help. It is because of this that I cannot have my five best agents in the field at the same time; it is rare that anything requires more than two of you and I will not waste manpower. So I have decided that instead of asking one of you to take on the task and scare him off, this individual will be a sixth member of your team. You will all be moved into a floor of your own which will give you more space and will change partners depending on what I need you for, much like you do now. The only difference will be a sixth member to make this transition easier."

Quatre waited a few moments before he asked his question, the same one that Duo himself was wondering.

"I'm sorry Lady Une, however if one of us at a time has in some way managed to scare off every recruit so far how would putting us together help?"

"Honestly, Agent Sand I was originally going to put him with Agent Shen; however it was the recruit that came up with this idea. I was hesitant at first, but at his insistence I believe that he may be correct... after all to know one of you, means that he would have to know all of you. Now I believe that you should meet your new partner."

Buzzing her intercom she informed her secretary to send Agent Hallow in. Only a few moments later there was a soft knock on the door which after given permission, was opened and all too soon, but yet not soon enough, Duo found himself able to finally see the agent everyone was talking about. There was no other he could be, and the other agents were right, he was hot. From the expressions on the others faces he wasn't what they were expecting and honestly he wasn't what Duo was expecting either.

The man in the doorway didn't look like he was overly strong; instead he was built more like the five of them; muscles hidden, but able to sneak away in short notice. His hair was just barely past his shoulders and a deep raven; the Preventor uniform was somewhat snug against his skin, but it wasn't snug enough to cause discomfort. It was his eyes though; those eyes were what drew a person in. Behind a pair of delicate looking frames were the purest emeralds he had ever seen. Those eyes weren't green like Trowa's; instead they were a vibrant green that he didn't know could exist in a pair of eyes.

"Agent Hallow, may I introduce you to the rest of the agents that you will be working with for as long as you're in the agency? This is Agent Wing, Agent Scythe, Agent Smra, Agent Sand and Agent Shen. Agents, this is Agent Hallow the sixth member of your party. I hope the six of you can get along. Now you all have the rest of the afternoon, until another mission comes in to move your things onto floor seven which has been cleared out. I will leave it to you to sort out the floor arrangement. You are all dismissed."

As they stood to leave, Agent Hallow spoke for the first time, and Duo was blown away by the sound of the voice. It was so much like Heero's that it shocked him, strong in its own right but it seemed to be missing something... emotion.

"I would like to thank you Lady Une, for allowing me this indulgence. I also hope that we will all be able to work well together."

With that the agent bowed his head for a moment before he moved out of the way so the others could make their way outside. As they walked past the newbie Duo looked to Quatre who would be able to feel with his space-heart the emotions of the agent. Receiving a shake of Quatres’ head in response to his unasked question, Duo was once again surprised. Even Heero’s emotions could be felt when they first met him. They all walked in silence, the five ex-gundam pilots going to the new floor to pick out how they would organize around each other. The newbie stayed behind them, but not so far as to be separated from the group.

Once they finally arrived at the floor the newbie waited as the others seemed to as one spread out and chose where they wished to stay. Agent Hallow himself had already been inside the room he hoped nobody took the office he had chosen. Along the hallway there were eight doors, none of which were marked. One room was to be used by all six and was what Hallow named the Common Room; six others were for individual offices for when they would work on confidential cases in pairs. Each office was designed the same, two desks, a couch and a table in the middle of the room with a couple of chairs.

The common room was a fairly large room; large enough for each of them to have a desk, a power outlet; a phone which he was sure had their own line, and a comfortable chair. There was also a large whiteboard; table, chairs and cabinets that they could store their information in as only the pilots and he had the access code to get to the floor. The offices didn't have cabinets as if their cases couldn't be shared with the others, then they would need to be taken down to the storage unit after each shift. Hallow had been given the run down by Lady Une and although some things seemed a bit extreme he did understand that some things needed to be kept to the strictest regulation.

Keeping his eyes on the ex-pilots he watched as they one by one chose which office they wanted to keep as their own. He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the room he wanted was not claimed. Seeing as the others seemed to have some kind of silent conversation with each other, he made his way into the common room and going to one of the cabinets he used the access code to open it and brought out his bag. It was only a shoulder bag which he kept a few things in, he would be able to get his larger one out of his locker while the others got their things, but his laptop had to be secure.

Turning around he wasn't surprised to see that one of the pilots had been watching him, still not saying anything he walked to the room that was left unclaimed and happily went about settling into the room. Most importantly was his laptop which he hooked up and then placed a notepad and a set of pens inside one of the drawers. He would have more things in his other bag, but this was all he wanted in this one, besides the set of clothing that he kept inside. Feeling that there really wasn't much else that he could do, he turned to the one that had stayed, seeing that it was the blond he smiled at the young man.

"I'm sure that I can entertain myself if you wish to get your things; don't worry I promise not to do anything questionable in your abstinence. I would suggest that although I am sure the others and yourself would like to get settled into your offices that we should probably get used to the common room fairly soon. Eventually one or all of you will have me there to watch your back, I would like to know that you all have mine as well, or if not who wouldn't."

The blond looked like he was about to protest his last statement but Hallow just smiled weakly.

"I do not mean to insult, but all I have is paperwork to go on here, and honestly you all have a track record of getting rid of the newest member. If I am to do my job correctly; if any of us are, than we need to be able to trust each other even if only slightly... and I find myself with a tendency to fail at trusting without cause anymore."

The tone was probably what did it, the sadness in the last word that caused Quatre to look at him sadly. Hallow knew why; he had been given full clearance, something that he didn't believe he would ever tell the others, even they were held back slightly. It wasn't his idea. He had protested to the whole idea of him moving up the ranks without first proving himself, but he was out-commanded and outranked. Looking at the young man before him, Hallow wondered how long it would be until he was added onto the list of people whom betrayed him.

"We all have our own way of doing things, and honestly we don't like others trying to enter our world. All five of us met during the war and connected, we have been through a lot together so it's hard to accept someone who hasn't been through the same. I can say this for all five of us though, we would never betray our partner regardless if it was our choice on whom or not. All the others left because of our quirks you could say, not because we didn't cover their back."

Sighing inside of his own mind, Harry nodded his head before he gave a hesitant smile to the CEO. He had used his clearance to do some more research on the five who would be his partners during his time in the Preventors. Although they had all had their chance to take on a new partner, none of the newbie’s no matter the situation, had managed to get hurt. In one case it was in fact the pilot that was caught up in a blast that almost took him out of the field while the newbie was left unhurt. Harry didn't think that Duo would ever quite trust anyone besides the pilots after that... it was the newbie that almost took him out.

Seeing that Quatre was waiting for a verbal response he tried to put his thoughts into words. "I understand, truly I do... and I have been given access to the reports made from the previous partners you and the other four have had. Not once did any one of them get hurt while under your care, but I don't plan on running away and as such it is inevitable that at some point a mission will not go according to plan. When that time comes I want to make sure that we are able to react accordingly around each other, you are all able to predict each other's moves before they happen... that can save a life. We need to establish that kind of knowledge to keep each other safe in the field."

Quatre didn't have anything to say to him after that, instead he nodded his head and watched, standing in the doorway for a few moments before he turned and left the room. Harry waited a few moments, listening to see if he could hear the other man, and sure enough he could hear the soft footfalls of the blond as he made his way to the exit of their floor. Looking at the screen of his laptop, Harry wondered not for the first time if he was doing the right thing. Dedicating to fighting for the side of the light, taking this position even though he was new to the agency, taking on all five pilots at once, even allowing himself to browse their files. Entering his password which changed every week as per regulations he opened up the last document that he was viewing before he was called in to see his new office.

Inside were the reports which were filled out by the previous agents that were assigned to work with the pilots. Although he had read the official reports, when an agent chose to leave the Preventors they were required to make a report as to why. In it they were encouraged to speak frankly; the file would not be used against them in any way and would only be kept in a file for review in case something happened that they would need to improve internally. Harry figured that this at least he would not feel guilty about reading, it would give him valuable information as to what he would need to avoid. Lady Une had told him to use any and all resources that he had in order to work with the pilots, as although they didn't know it, he was their last chance to remain together as a unit.

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing**

** Warnings ** **: Mentions of betrayal**

** Authors note ** **: I am one chapter closer to having this edited again... and I think I am starting to remember where I was going with it.**

***~*~ This has been edited by Fire and Powder *~*~***

**Chapter Three**

By the time the others had arrived back, Harry was done of the first report, one that was driven away by Agent Wing's refusal to have a conversation with him. Each carried with them at least two boxes which from what he could see at the top, were filled with paperwork. Being that he was new, Harry only had reports to look through that were easy enough to do on his computer and didn't have much to do until he was given a case with one of his new partners. Deciding that they most likely wouldn't be looking at his screen he continued his research into what had caused the others to quit before him. He was in the middle of his second report, this one who quit after a bombing incident nearly took out Zero Two when he was interrupted.

Harry spotted Agent Sand once again in front of his doorway that he had left open as not to isolate himself too badly. Looking up he waited for the other to speak, closing out the report as he did so. "I spoke to the others and they agree that since none of us are on anything that can't be shared, that we should all move to the main room. You were right; we need to learn to work together if we are going to make this work."

Packing up his laptop Harry shouldered his bag and made his way to the common room, noticing that the only desk left was one by the window. Like most agents, Harry wasn't too thrilled about it, but with some well-placed wards which he would do tonight it wouldn't be a hassle. Taking his spot, he placed his laptop on the desk before making himself at home and bringing up the report. Although he was by the window he could tilt his screen so that there would be no reflection.

Getting to work he read through to the last few pages before his eye twitched slightly. The idiot that had been working with Agent Scythe was more of a moron than he thought possible. Not only did he endanger the mission, believing that he could defuse a bomb he had no training for, but he also disregarded a direct order from his superior not to touch it. Closing the document, Harry easily typed out every bomb he had disarmed, even though it was only in training and everything he knew about them. The bomb that caused the accident, if it had been made correctly would have taken out a city block. Writing his own report on the proper way to dispose of such a weapon he didn't bother saving the file.

Thinking back on the first report he wondered if maybe he should be doing this for all of them, telling the agents around him what the others did wrong. Bringing up a new file he wrote out his own report in response to the first one he read; writing the signs he knew his body displayed when his emotions were high. It took him to the end of their shift before he was done with the one who left Wu Fei claiming that the man was an irresponsible child when he wouldn't take a life. When the others moved to leave the room, Harry noticed that they were all looking at him, probably wondering why he wasn't eager to leave.

"I have some work to finish up; I'll see you all in the morning."

Turning back to the computer he waved slightly as they left together to go home. Still Harry spent his time in the office until it was around midnight when he finished his last report. Breathing a sigh of relief, he leaned back in his chair and looked at the screen in front of him. There in black and white was divided one by one all he understood about the five pilots. He had learnt in just reading the reports filed against them, more about their character than he ever would by working with them. All in all, he was impressed with the five of them, he knew after doing some of his own digging before this that they all had their own quirks, but he didn't understand how it wasn't the quirks that made the others leave but who the pilots were as people.

Each pairing that Lady Une had tried to set up had failed because she didn't look past the paper at the person she was trying to throw at the pilots. She didn't seem to realize that putting a gossip with as silent assassin wouldn't be the wisest of moves, or someone who was too arrogant to listen to someone younger than them with a prankster. For whatever reason, Harry was sure that Lady Une only looked at the qualifications on paper and never got to know the new recruits before she picked which of the five they would work with. Running a hand through his hair, Harry looked to one of the clocks in the room and noticed that it was half past midnight. He had to be up early to make sure that he wasn't late for work tomorrow.

Cracking his neck, he pulled out his wand and started on the wards around the room, the window and the hallway. It took him another two hours and by three o'clock he was on his way out the door, the floor they would be using completely safe from pretty much anything and anyone. The last thing he did before he went to bed that night was print off his reports that he had worked so hard on all day. In the morning, he would label each of them and give them to the pilot they were about. As his head hit the pillow Harry's last thought was to wonder if maybe this would help him stay a bit longer with the other five; they had something in common at least, the look in their eyes the same one that Harry saw himself every morning... the look of someone who had seen too much and yet nothing at all.

***~*~*~*~***

While Harry remained at the office the five former gundam pilots made their way home in an unusual silence. As they made their way to the mansion which housed the five agents, each were lost in thought about the new partner who they would be forced to work with. Pulling into the garage which was enlarged to fit twenty cars comfortably, as a unit, they made their way inside the mansion. Taking their usual spots around the sitting room, it was Duo who broke the.

"He… in a way reminds me of Heero, when I first met him."

All four heads turned to look at Duo, but the only one that didn't seem surprised was in fact the owner of the home they were living in. Quatre nodded his head, placing a hand on his chin he sighed before he added in his own observations.

"I had that initial thought as well, but when we first walked past him leaving Lady Une's office I couldn't get a read on him. Even in our most closed off moments I have been able to feel each of you, Heero included, at least your base emotions were available to me. Agent Hallow however was just like a block of ice, it was like there was nothing, no emotion at all inside him."

Trowa the closest to him placed his hand on Quatre's back in a sign of comfort when he saw the little one shiver slightly. Giving Quatre a few moments to gather himself they waited for him to continue.

"We spoke briefly, and even then, when I could see him, when I could hear him, I couldn't feel him and that for a moment scared me. Not only that but what was worse was when he spoke of us getting to know one another. He made a comment which spoke of betrayal, of how he learnt not to trust someone without cause anymore... but I couldn't feel anything. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt before, I could see that he was feeling hurt at the time, but I couldn't _feel_ it. For whatever reason my space-heart doesn't work on him so I am sorry my friends however I don't think I will be much help in feeling him out like we hoped."

After Quatre spoke all five pilots lapsed into silence to think over what he said; normally in this situation they would rely heavily, perhaps too much so, on his space-heart to know how to react around someone. For Lady Une to demand that all five of them take on a sixth member spoke volumes. She was on her last nerve and if the five of them didn't make this work there was a good chance that one or all of them would be finding other work.

"I suppose we should deal this like any other situation, gather the necessary data on the target and then come with a plan of action. Zero Four, although your space-heart doesn't seem to work on him, he did give you an insight into his mind by admitting that he had been betrayed before, in doing so I would suspect that he is willing to work with you. Work on getting to know him, your reputation is not nearly as harmful to our cause as the rest of us so it should be easier for you to be able to approach him. Zero Two, you will be the second to approach him. You have more first-hand experience interacting with citizens than the rest of us, use that knowledge to get him to open up more."

Like always Heero could come up with a plan of action for them to follow to get the results that they wanted. Unlike most times however, this would be harder than a simple mission. Getting friendly with people was never a skill of his, and it was one that most of them struggled with from time to time.

"While you two work on developing a more trusting and working relationship with him, the three of us will work on trying to find out more about him. All we have been given is his codename getting his birth-name would be a step in the right direction; I will tackle hacking into the personnel files to see what I can find. Zero Three I want you to observe while he interacts with others, I wouldn't suggest shadowing him in case someone else notices however get as close as you can as discreetly as you can. Zero Five, I want to know what kind of skills he has, I want to know what he specializes in and what he needs more training in, if we are to accept him into our team I will not have a weak member."

After they all agreed to the plan, Heero never one to procrastinate, took out his laptop and started to type away at the keys, trying to get into Agent Hallows' files. Seeing that he would take a while, the other four knew better than to try and get him away from his work. Instead they split up and went about their regular routine. Someone brought him in dinner when it was finished and another took the empty plate from where he left it, the only thing that took him away from his laptop was when Duo finally, at one o'clock, got him to go to bed with the promise that he could continue in the morning. None knew what the next day would entail.

 


End file.
